


One of the Good Guys

by Onlymystory



Series: The Badass Background of one Evan Buckley [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Buck, M/M, Revenge, SEAL!Buck, Team as Family, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: The Moscow Rules are simple. “Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time is enemy action."“I’m so sorry,” says Maddie.“They’ll find these bastards,” says Hen.“We’re doing everything we can,” says the police.Athena says “Just be clean enough that I don’t need to arrest you in the end.”Bobby says “Your family needs you.”Eddie says “You find every single person that hurt our son and you burn them to the ground.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Badass Background of one Evan Buckley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672339
Comments: 39
Kudos: 637





	One of the Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry that I keep putting kids in danger for these. But I feel like there has to be a really, really good reason for Buck to flip the switch, so I decided kids in danger is his.  
> Also, I’m so glad you all loved the Six Minute Man, so I dabbled a little more in this SEAL!Buck verse.
> 
> I was too lazy to write my own former SEAL team for Buck, so please enjoy my indulgence. Yes, I'm fully aware they would never actually be a team in the same universe or time period. *waves hand* it's the magic of fanfic

The first bomb is sent to Maddie.

Set on a sensor trigger when picked up, she’s still alive by the simple virtue of having groceries in her hand at the same time. She’d leaned down to lift it too, realized it was too much, and put it back down while she put her bags inside. The slight movement gave her a few extra seconds, putting her almost on the backside of the staircase when the blast went off. 

The doctors say she’ll be in a cast and a boot for a while and need some treatment for the burns, but overall, she’s damn lucky. 

Buck holds her hand and grits his teeth and thinks about how much he hates the people in the world who want to harm other people. 

The police’s best guess is someone from a 911 call. Maddie has a tendency to go full mama bear when there’s an abuse call. Eventually, someone was going to push back.

~

The second bomb is for Bobby. 

Except he lives at Athena’s. 

And Athena suffers no fools.

It’s their first mistake. They should have sent a few random ones. Thrown the police off the scent. Taken some collateral damage so their true targets were hit. 

Should have done the research on significant others. 

Buck smiles politely as Athena rants about whoever put her and her family in danger. 

Agrees that it’s horrible. 

Runs through a list of possible suspects in his head.

~

Athena tells Buck to let the police handle it. 

Bobby tells Buck to let the police handle it.

So do Maddie and Chimney and Hen, though in different ways. They, after all, didn’t see Buck at the Science Center that day. They were elsewhere, saving lives in other ways. No one else said anything. 

It’s Buck’s business. And like he said, who he was that day isn’t who he is now. 

But in this, while his brain can’t help but assess what’s going on and try to see a pattern--he listens and obeys his captain. There are fires to put out after all, people to save, and everyone knows not to touch any packages.

He might be seeing red over someone trying to hurt his people, but he can step back and let the police do their job.

~

The Moscow Rules are simple. “Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time is enemy action."

~

Two words change everything.

“It’s Christopher.”

No package this time. Buck made sure of it. Had all of their mail rerouted to a PO Box just to be certain. Any delivery services are sent to a pick-up locker. Buck’s been making certain security changes ever since the day Eddie had looked at him while they laid in bed, kissed him softly, and said “your place is a shithole, can’t you just move in with us?”

What can he say, his boyfriend’s a romantic.

Everyone and anyone that is family or friend of the 118 knows better than to touch a package. Christopher knows. Walk away as fast as possible and call 911 first. Call Buck second. Call Dad third.

But they don’t use a package.

Miniature incendiary devices inside cupcakes, delivered to the school for Teacher Appreciation Day. 

Remote detonation is what the police say.

Seven kids are dead.

Christopher isn’t one of them. But he’s got broken bones and internal bleeding and like too many other kids at the school, is lying in a hospital bed, scared and confused. 

When he sleeps, Buck and Eddie step outside the hospital room to let the nurse check on him and run their tests, leaning on each other in their pain. 

“I’m so sorry,” says Maddie.

“They’ll find these bastards,” says Hen.

“We’re doing everything we can,” says the police.

Athena says “Just be clean enough that I don’t need to arrest you in the end.”

Bobby says “Your family needs you.”

Eddie says “You find every single person that hurt our son and you burn them to the ground.”

~

The phone rings twice. “This is John.”

“It’s Buck,” he says quietly. He always said he wouldn’t call this number. There’s only one reason he finally would.

“I wondered if you’d call me. Saw it’s been hitting people in your life. Do you know who?”

“Armenian.”

“Petrosyan?”

“Yes,” confirms Buck. 

The voice on the other end sighs. “I’ll call the boys. How long will it take you?”

“To get all of them?” he asks.

“What did we teach you?”

Buck takes a breath. “A dead messenger is still a message.”

“So,” repeats John, “how long?”

“Eight days.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? You got out for a reason, Buck.”

“They went after my son, John. Seven other kids are dead, just so they could make a fucking point.” Buck is so very tired and angry. “My fucking kid.”

“Okay,” says John. “Okay. What do you need from us?”

“You saw the news story about the hostage situation at the Science Center right?” asks Buck.

“I did,” confirms John. “Rather impressive work for a local team. Though now the efficiency is making more sense. You were involved?”

“I was there with my kid on a class field trip. The thing is,” Buck hesitates. “The thing is, that was less than a year ago. I do this twice, especially at this level…”

“You’re going to need help coming back. Do you want the usual trio?”

Buck breathes, slow and deep. “Can you bring Eliot with you too?”

There’s quiet on the other side of the line. “I wasn’t under the impression that you were speaking to him.”

“I’m not. But this is going to be bad. I’ll need him.”

“Okay, yeah, I’ll get him on board too. I just hope you’re ready for the lecture.”

Buck snorts. “Is anyone ever ready for that? Thanks, John. See you on the flip side.”

~

He makes one mistake.

Underestimating himself. 

He assumed he’d need eight days to get it done. 

It takes five. 

He allows one messenger just long enough to confess to the police. To beg to be put in a jail cell, to be put in isolation, anything to keep him out of reach of the mahvan zinvor.

Buck thinks that’s cute. 

He uses a syringe under the fingernails to kill the messenger, before stringing him up in the cell. A thank you for the compliment.

~

But there are other enemies. 

Others who have sought to hurt his family.

He should keep them safe.

Eliminate the threat.

~

John Clark has his job for a very good reason. Well, a lot of good reasons. But he’s a damn good leader because he knows his team, even if they haven’t been on his team for a while.

They get to town on day six.

They roll into the fire station straight from the airport. The station goes silent when they walk in and John holds back a laugh. He knows how they look. Intense. Dangerous. Death whispers at their heels and sings the songs of the men they’ve killed.

“Can I help you?” comes a voice from the loft area. That’ll be Bobby, surmises John, the guy that manages to be the father Buck wanted. 

“My name’s John Clark, I’m looking for Evan Buckley Spencer,” he answers. He forgets for a split second that they won’t have seen Buck, possibly won’t know what’s going on.

“Why?” Bobby’s voice is worried. There’s a cop up there with her gun drawn on them. It won’t do any good; Barnes was in the rafters within seconds of their arrival, he’d have her taken out before she could finish the thought to pull the trigger.

“The fuck you want with Buck,” snarls another voice, as a younger guy comes to the edge of the stairs. The amount of you’ll-get-to-him-over-my-dead-body energy radiates off of him.

Chavez laughs. “Good god do we all have a type.”

John takes a couple steps closer. “Any chance you’re Eddie? I’m John. This is Eliot. We used to work with Buck.”

Eddie glares. “Where?”

“You don’t have clearance for that. Look, he called us okay. We’re just here to help him out.”

Eddie frowns. “Buck’s not here.”

“Have you seen him since yesterday?”

“No. Why?”

“Sergeant Grant,” says John, “What’s the situation with your bombing case?”

Athena lowers her gun slightly, though she does keep a steady grip on it, ready to go back into full defense if needed. “Solved,” she answers. “We have a prisoner with a full confession and evidence that it was the Armenian mob.”

“You have a prisoner?”

“Yes.”

“Alive?”

“Yes.” Athena’s phone rings. She talks quietly into it, then looks critically at John. “I had a prisoner. Apparently, he hung himself in his jail cell.” She looks like she believes that about as much as she still believes in Santa Claus. 

John exchanges a look with his squad. “Eddie, if you call, will Buck show up?”

Eddie nods. “But he asked me not to. Said he’d be back when he was done.”

“Call him.”

Eddie calls. He calls again. 

On the third call, Buck actually answers. “Hey baby, what do you need?” 

It makes Eddie shiver at how much it doesn’t sound like Buck at all. “Can you come to the fire station?”

“I’m a little busy.”

“Please.” He lets the worry seep through his voice. Let’s a touch of the fear that feels like it’s been choking him since they got the news about Christopher show through. “Please, Buck.”

~

Buck’s there in twenty minutes. 

He saunters in looking absolutely terrifying. His hair looks like he ran a hand covered in blood through it. There’s black camo paint across half of his face, his all black outfit splashed with blood and grime. 

There’s an unholy terror in his eyes.

His smile says I-just-fucked-over-the-devil-and-he-smiled-and-asked-me-to-do-it-again.

Half the squad is loading up for the latest call from dispatch.

Most of them get the fuck out of Buck’s way.

Two make the sign of the cross.

Eddie sort of wants to run.

He also wants to get on his knees and beg Buck to fuck his mouth until his voice is hoarse and raw.

John and his team surround Buck at his back and flank. “Mission’s over, kid,” says John.

“Mission’s over when I say it is,” returns Buck, not even looking at John. He does, however, stalk over to Eddie, pull him in by his belt, and kiss him--fierce and vicious.

Bobby puts a hand on Buck’s shoulder, unfazed by the look Buck gives him. “It’s okay, Buck. You did good.”

“You’re one of the good guys,” says Hen. “Whatever’s going on, we can work through it.”

Several things happen at once.

Buck keeps a hand at the back of Eddie’s neck as he turns towards the others. And Eddie thought he looked terrifying before. This is, fuck, that’s a whole other level. “I did good?” asks Buck.

“Shit,” swears John. “Please don’t say that.”

Eliot punches Buck in the face.

~

For the split second that Buck is on the ground, nearly everyone starts yelling at Eliot.

The tallest member of their group is laughing. 

“Oh gimme a break,” snaps Eliot. “You think he asked for me because I was going to be nice? No, he wanted me here because I piss him the fuck off and he needs to be angry right now. He should have asked for help and as usual, he went off on his own damn self and now I’m going to punch the stupid out of him. Again. Just like I always do.”

Some guy dressed in all black drops out of the ceiling. “You got a boxing gym nearby?”

“This is some white people bullshit,” says Athena and walks away.

Eddie looks between his boyfriend and the guys standing over him. Well, he knows Buck called them, so he’s going to trust them. Hot as this Buck may be, it’s not the guy he loves. He gives them directions to the boxing gym around the corner.

Buck stands back up, spits blood out of his mouth, and catches Eliot with a mean right hook.

Eliot elbows him in the face. “The grownups are talking.”

“Fuck you.”

John sighs. “Guys, seriously, let’s go. We have work to do.”

The one who dropped from the ceiling comes behind Buck, makes one well placed hit and Buck is out cold. He swings Buck over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry (Eddie would laugh at the irony if he wasn’t so confused) and heads back out of the station. 

The tall one is still laughing as he follows. Eliot won’t stop grumbling about having to clean up everyone’s mess. 

“Chavez, you got this?” asks John, though he’s clearly not waiting for an answer. 

The last of the group, a younger Latino guy that looks the closest to Buck’s age, nods. 

~

“Um,” tries Bobby.

“What?” asks Hen.

“Who the fuck?” says Chimney.

Eddie shrugs, makes a sheepish face at the rest of them. “Hey, so did I mention that Buck was a Navy SEAL before he came to the 118 and is kind of an insane badass on a whole other level?”

“No. You did not.” Hen treats him to a look that says he will be on the shit list for a while. 

“On the positive side, there won’t be any more bombs,” offers Chavez.

~

In the end, they’re still on shift--well everyone except Eddie, technically he’s still on leave, he’d just been at the fire house because Aunt Pepa and Abuela told him to go away--and the bell rings with a call.

Athena goes back to work. 

Eddie walks with Chavez over to the gym and gets the full story. 

“So look, I’m assuming Buck’s told you some stuff.”

“Yeah,” nods Eddie. “I insisted on it after he went all McClane during a hostage situation.”

“Okay, so he gave us permission to share some extra info and we all agreed as well, because like, just because one of us is willing to share doesn’t mean we just can.”

“I get that. I was in the Army for a while.”

“Oh right man, silver star yeah? Cool. Anyway, we’ve all been through this a while. Every SEAL out there has to do some shit. But when you’re very, very good at what you do, you get sent on the missions that don’t have a file anywhere, not even in some very dusty basement room buried under the Pentagon.”

Chavez holds the door open for Eddie as they walk into the gym. It’s been cleared out, with the guy who’d knocked Buck out perched on a stool near the door, like he’s making sure no one gets in who isn’t supposed to. 

“This is Barnes,” gestures Chavez. “Definitely as terrifying as he looks. Married an all American looking boy that’ll pick a fight with anyone who looks at him wrong.”

Barnes looks through Eddie more than at him. 

“Up in the ring is Eliot, Steve, and John.”

“Eliot’s his cousin right?” asks Eddie. “I’ve been under the impression they don’t get along. Why is he here?”

“Honestly, none of us really know what their deal is at any given moment. They are cousins, yeah. Best we’ve ever been able to tell, Eliot was insanely pissed that Buck joined the service, but he also blames himself for not getting Buck out of that house. But instead of talking through their issues like adults, they just punch each other.” Chavez sighs and motions for Eddie to follow him around to the back side of the ring. 

Eliot and Steve are tag teaming Buck, no longer making quite as vicious of hits as before, but definitely not pulling punches. Buck’s gorgeous in the ring, spinning and kicking and holding his own at every turn.

Chavez continues his backstories. “Anyway, Eliot also ended up with one of the real good guys...and one hell of a woman, but he likes to pretend none of us know about that. The tall one is Steve. Probably Buck’s favorite out of all of us. Steve is still in denial about being in love with his partner.”

“Partner?”

“Former cop turned task force member. Look, once we knock the stupid back into Buck, we’ll all get drinks and you’ll see. He’ll turn the conversation to Danny every chance he gets and then try to tell you that he has no idea why you keep telling him to just talk to him. They talk every day.” The last sentence is accompanied by one hell of an eye roll.

“John and I are the only active members. Career soldiers and all.” He lifts the rope and gestures for Eddie to join him inside. 

“Why did John ask us not to tell Buck he did a good job?” asks Eddie, voicing a concern he’s had since that was first said.

Chavez sighs. “It’s a thing with black ops teams. It’s...look, Eddie, you do know what Buck’s been doing for the past week right?”

Eddie’s voice is steel. “They went after my son.”

“Yeah, okay. So, your team wants him to remember that he’s one of the good guys. That’s a dangerous thing in our business. Get told you’re the good guy, doing the right thing, often enough and you start justifying it. Start thinking you can get away with more. Be judge, jury, and executioner in one and it’s okay, because hey, you’re one of the good guys. John’s rule has always been different. Own your shit. You want to go on a vengeance mission, fine, get your house in order. But you own that shit. Know who you are and what you did. Know why you did it.”

“That’s why he called you first,” Eddie realizes. “He knew he’d forget.”

Chavez shrugs. “It happens. We’ve all been there.”

~

Buck’s magic in the ring.

Eddie’s got some skill as a fighter, but these guys are seamless. 

Buck’s quick, like some sort of lean jungle cat. 

Steve dances.

Eliot’s deceptively laidback, like a lazy river hiding a snake. 

In between blows, John snaps out questions.

He asks for names.

How.

When.

Why.

More names.

Why again.

Over and over. Buck punches and answers. Goes down and answers. Spits blood, grins like a feral cat and answers. 

And then, suddenly, he drops to the mat and taps out. 

Eddie’s left alone on the edge of the ropes as Buck’s brothers come around him. 

“That’s it, Buck, deep breaths,” says Barnes. 

Buck shudders. Breathes. Settles.

“Good thing you showed up early, sir,” he says to John, his voice calm but without the terrifying tone.

John claps him on the back. “I know my boys. You’ve never needed a week to complete a mission in your life.”

Eliot pulls Buck to his feet and Buck stares at Eddie, frozen with a stricken look on his face. “Eddie...I…” 

And the others turn as one to watch Eddie’s reaction.

~

“Are they dead?” asks Eddie. He doesn’t give a fuck about anyone else’s opinions about how he approaches this. This is between him and Buck.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Slowly.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“They hurt my family.”

“Not good enough. Why’d you do it?”

Buck snarls. “You asked me to.”

Eddie’s off the ropes, right in front of the man he loves with every fiber of his being, hands on either side of Buck’s face, tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes. “Good boy.”

~

Buck fucks him on the floor of the ring, hard and steady motions until Eddie’s gasping for breath, wrung out underneath him.

He vaguely registered the others leaving amid catcalls when they started kissing, feels pretty sure he caught an eye-roll from Chavez when Buck hoisted Eddie up against a post. 

The shadow outside the door suggests Barnes is still standing guard.

Eddie lays on the mat half-naked, sweaty and sated.

He reaches for Buck’s hand.

Buck’s fingers interlace with his.

Holds on tight.

They breathe together.

**Author's Note:**

> Buck's band of brothers are:  
> John Clark: From Tom Clancy's "Without Remorse", "Rainbox Six", and more.  
> Domingo Chavez: From "Rainbox Six."  
> Eliot Spencer: From Leverage.  
> Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier. Obvs.  
> Steve McGarrett: Hawaii Five-O.
> 
> (Ya'll seriously, all these boys except the Tom Clancy ones clearly have a type.)
> 
> I didn't write it, but it's my firm belief that Eddie wouldn't get all hung up on what's ethically wrong or right when it comes to Christopher. So there seemed no point in putting in any sort of angst between them. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
